my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reap What You Sow
Nocking Point "Stayin' alive, stayin' alive!" the voice of a certain young man could be heard amongst the tall buildings of . He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, an invisible force propelling him forward. His blonde hair fluttered against the cold wind. For some reason, he was still able to keep his headphones on despite the speed at which he was moving. Suddenly, he halted to a stop, his black sneakers skidding along the ground, picking up dust in the process. Rudy coughed loud enough for even those down below to hear. "Note to self, I'm a dumbass." as he said these words the dust cloud dispersed, allowing his visage to gaze at the beautiful city. Closely packed buildings, nightlights and the very few plant life that could be seen. The city radiated a sense of peacefulness as if nothing could possibly happen with the current atmosphere Toronto emitted. Well, guess I better head ho-'' a scream interrupted the blonde youth from finishing his thoughts. Quickly, he located the source of the sound. It came from a woman who was falling. From a fifth floor. Rudy immediately got to work. He channeled sound beneath his feet, causing the air to vibrate as he jumped off from the building; straight towards the woman. One blast. Two blasts. Three blasts. The distance between them shortened immensely and they were within an arm's length. "Grab on to me!" Rudy proclaimed extending his arm. However, amongst the panic, the woman was unable to respond, she was too busy screaming for her life for anything else to matter. He reached even further and managed to grab on to the woman's arm. He pulled himself closer and were now no more than 25 feet away from death. Reacting quickly to this realization, Rudy produced sound waves from both his feet and remaining hand to lower the impact and momentum of the fall. 15 feet. 10 feet. 5 feet. Realizing that there was no way coming out of this unscathed, Rudy closed his eyes and grabbed on to the woman just before his feet made contact with the floor, consequently, he fell to the side and rolled on his back, protecting the woman from harm. "Ugh...are you ok?" Rudy asked opening his eyes once again, his visage was met by the look of worry the woman in front of him had. She quickly moved away from him and blushed slightly "Y-yes, thank you so much! Are you alright sir?" she asked her eyes looking down to the floor. "Haha, don't worry about me." Rudy stood up before dusting himself off. He had a few scratches and bruises but nothing too serious. He put on his headphones and walked away, bobbing his head back and forth as he mumbled what appeared to be ''Stayin' Alive. "W-wait! Can you at least tell me who are you?" "Hm?" The young man stopped on his tracks, his purple eyes gazing at the woman momentarily. "I'm a Vigilante. The name's Boombox. Remember it." He continued walking as if it was nothing, the woman still in awe. Time to head home.. Thirty Minutes Later "I'm home!" Rudy exclaimed as he opened the door to his place, despite the excitement that his voice portrayed, one could still feel a tinge of tiredness from it. He opened the door, expecting...well no one to greet him. He moved with slow steps towards the nearest couch before allowing his body to fall on it. This was a normal day in the life of Rudy Jandre. A small metal disk, cold as ice was waiting for Rudy on the couch; coincidentally, the same couch he chose to fall on. The disk must have made contact with his skin transferring the sensation of coldness from his receptors to the brain; registering it. After all, for an otherwise romanesque and perchance undesired object to show up casually not just on his doorstep but his couch? Someone knew who he was or at the very least, was aware of where he lived. The vigilante life does not exactly promise one a life full of fame and glory but it grants them with the greatest gift of all time— privacy, or at least, it should. The disk began to vibrate after soaking itself in the young man's heat signature and began playing a tune; if one were to guess, it was akin to some form of ringtone on a cellular device. Rudy felt something vibrating on his back which caused him to fall off the coach. "W-woah!" he bawled as his back hit the cold wooden floor. What a fuckin' day huh... the young man thought as he raised his upper body from where he laid. During this entire ordeal, the disk continued to vibrate until Rudy finally noticed this and grabbed the object; feeling its coldness rise into his skin. He examined it briefly and out of sheer curiosity, pressed the button on the device. Immediately, a masked individual emerged from the disk. Then the hologram spoke. "Mr. Rudy Jandre, I have a job offer for you. It has come to my notice that you particularly like saving people, I would like for you to save someone. You will be rewarded handsomely for it. 2 million $ will be transferred to your preferred bank account as soon as you face completion. If nothing else, this job presents you with a sense of challenge. If you so choose to accept, please leave for your briefing at the airport; this device will now self-destruct in.... 10, 9" "W-wait what?!" "8" "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!" "4" "Ah fuck it!" "3" Rudy grabbed the device and opened up his window, he cocked his arm back and with a single, swift motion he threw the device out, watching it explode two seconds later. Sparks flew everywhere but thanks to the youth's actions were out of reach and thus, didn't damage anyone. It did confuse a few neighbours though. Seeing as how the small... "fireworks" had ended, Rudy headed to his room. He was going to the airport. ---- The city that never sleeps, it has been subject to people's awe, confusion and intrigue. The beautifully lit sight of human accomplishment personified in the form of a gorgeous skyline, busy roads, tall structures, a welcoming atmosphere and an intricate architectural design. The central portion of the borough of Manhattan, Midtown was after all the home to one of the most iconic buildings in New York City. Buildings that can instill pride and awe in those who do not take pride in their own nationality or at least, do not care very much about it. The only problem with Midtown was— between the starry skies, the posh restaurants and the busy streets; pumped full of pedestrians and cars, a solitary scream could not be heard. This was sadly the case with a certain crooked male. With lights blazing from every skyscraper, every office block, the Chrysler building and the vague bridge outline in the background, it appeared that Midtown was as alive was ever unlike the machismo of the five foot ten, bald man in a green hoodie who was making a small deal with another man in an alleyway. Not a drug deal, an information deal. A shadowy figure watched them from afar as the two men talked, as soon as the other man left, the figure's eye sparked; revealing an orange-yellow gleam of light, as if something demonic had come to life and it flew at inhuman speeds towards the man in the green hoodie, as the man turned his head, he saw those eyes and screamed for his life; only to be ignored by the very city he lived in. Information travels on many routes, sometimes... it comes in as predictable, like a tide. You just need to be patient. Observe. You will figure out how it works and in no time, you will be standing on the shores; waiting for it to come to you. Other times? It's more elusive... the figure thought to himself as a few moments later some of the light revealed his disposition. A man clad in some sort of strange shirt and a biker jacket but what was truly eerie about him was the fact that he was wearing a hood with a demonic face. The sound of thunder and the sensation of unkind cold winds woke up the bald man in the green hoodie, as he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with his own death. The sight scared him, for he was upside down, held by one leg by this hooded figure; hanging outside the ledge of the 52nd floor of the magnificent Chrysler Building. He began screaming only to stop as the hooded figure spoke in an eerie and garbled voice, "The meeting, I know you told Lockwood where it is happening. I need details. Make it quick, my arm is tiring". The man was about to go unleash an outburst of profanity but his gun fell from his pocket, as it dropped down the building, he came to his senses and realized his own mortality and started talking. And you have to look through the garbage, to find it..., the man in the hood continued. About fifteen minutes later, in an abandoned warehouse near the docks, a group of armed men began barging into the warehouse; no less than a dozen enforcers. He watched over them from the metal piping running over the warehouse, balancing him on them quite gracefully as he tapped an almost indistinguishable button on the right side of his form fitting metallic hood. "Naomi, play something nice. I'm feeling particularly merciful tonight!" he said to a a woman on the other end of his comm link. "Sure, just don't bitch about my taste in music..." she replied, sassing him. Music started playing in his mechanical hood, as he grabbed a small spherical device from his jacket and gently tapped it before dropping it down among the men below. "Time to say hi, boys!" he announced, grabbing his dual pistols from his holsters but before the men on the ground could divert their attention to him, the spherical ball exploded releasing a mixture of nauseous, incapacitating gases. The hooded man jumped down and began shooting down the armed men with his pistols. He shot one through his knee and then on his wrist, as he simultaneously shot another man in his shoulder and hip; making short work of them with his dual wielding skills. The other armed men began screaming in agony as the gas began "burning" their eyes, roof of their mouths and their throat while also making them susceptible to nausea. One of them still tried to stand up and point his gun at the hood but before he could shoot, the hooded man dashed towards him; closing the distance between them in mere seconds and then headbutting the armed thug; putting him out of his misery. A lone armed man with a gas mask tried to stealthily approach the hooded figure from behind, only to be shot in his hand, causing him to drop his gun and shout in pain, "You bastard!". "We both know that was not going to work, was it?" the hood responded, revealing that he had already positioned his gun behind him to shoot the man. He then walked towards the man, as rest of the armed men collapsed due to the gas grenade. "Goodnight!" he exclaimed before buffaloing the man in the gas mask with the head with his pistol, knocking him out cold. He put back one of his guns back into its holsters and walked towards a nearby crate. He then proceeded to grab a nearby crowbar and began pry opening the crate. "Now lets see what Craw wants his men to retrieve for his little kitty party!" he said; switching off the music in his helmet. Sighing, he muttered "Oh common! Did nobody get the 'stay down' memo?" Swiftly, he turned towards one of the men who could barely balance himself let alone walk but he still managed to arm himself with a knife. However, before he could take another step towards the man in the hood, he fell to his knees and began vomiting. "Ew... err, nobody wants to see that. Naomi, do you wanna see that?" he remarked at the sight. "No, thank you. Please turn off your visual link!" the woman replied through his comm link. He took a single step towards the now unarmed man, who was struggling to retain his consciousness after vomiting. "Here, let me help you! You know what they say... a tipsy henchman, is a baaaaad henchmen. Nighty, night!" the hood said as he hurled the crowbar at the man but the crowbar seemingly flew off a few inches away from the man; seemingly missing him. The henchman while still trying to recover, smiled and said, "You missed" to which the hood replied by turning his back to him remaking, "Nope!" as the crowbar hit the wall behind the henchman and bounced back by means of ricochet, hitting him in the back of his head; knocking him unconscious. Finally 'alone' now, the hooded figure quickly opened the crate to find nothing but hay and a small metallic disk in the center of it. "Naomi, you seeing this?" he questioned his partner after picking up the strange disk like device. "Yes, running diagnostics now!" replied Naomi. A minute goes by before Naomi breaks the silence by revealing, "Enzo! That is a pre-recorded message. It seems to be a kind of modified holographic projector. Looks like someone wants to talk to our friend, The Man in the Hood". Enzo grabbed the disk and slipped it into his pocket and walked outside the warehouse. "Better open it in a safe place then...", said Enzo as he continued walking towards one of vehicles of the armed henchmen sent by Craw. "Oh, and Naomi? That song sucked. If you are going to play Panic! it better be one of their classics" he added, whilst making his way into their car and stealing it for himself. As he drove, the disk started vibrating and then ringing. He could feel the cold metal disk getting warmer. Reaching into his pocket, he placed the disk on top of the dashboard-based hologram player. He pressed the button the disk as a human being in a strange skull-shaped masked appeared before him through the pre-recorded holographic projection. Enzo patiently waited for the person to speak, as he drove. "Spectre, is it? The Man in the Hood? I believe, I have a job offer for you, Mr. Hood; if that is your real name. You were the hardest of the three to find, so please excuse me for setting up the ruse; I had to lure you out. It will be a difficult mission but if your antics speak for anything, Mr. Hood, is that you like challenges. I have noticed that you like to leave a trail of bodies behind, bodies of bad, corrupt people... Right now, there is someone else who needs someone like you because some less than honorable mercenaries have engaged in a hostile takeover. If you so choose to accept, please note that 6 million $ would be transferred to your preferred bank account after the completion of the mission and it is my request you to leave for the airport right now for the briefing. Have a good evening, Mr. Hood" spoke the voice. The voice on the projector then turned robotic as it said, "This message will now self-destruct in 10... 9" but before it could count down any further, Enzo detached it from his dashboard player and threw it out of the car window on the side of the road, causing it to explode 8 seconds later. While explosion was nothing more intense than that of a firecracker, it was still loud and mildly annoying for Enzo's taste. Having dealt with that, Enzo rerouted his car and headed for the airport. ---- The quiet was soothing with land stretching as far as the eye can see. It was easy to forget the world here, tucked away as the place was from civilization. The nearest to the farm was about 100 miles by truck; a new mode of transportation she was still getting used to having. That and the North Carolina heat; the sweltering humidity of the summer months was something she still wasn't adjusted to. Perhaps she should have moved to Canada instead; Mina made a note to keep that in mind should things go south. For now, she relished the seclusion of her North Carolina home, stepping onto the porch as the sun moved lazily across the sky. Perhaps she would venture into the city once more; she could use some more supplies after all. Maybe some food too; the woman had found out quickly she lacked a green thumb. As these thoughts whisked by, her brilliant silver hair rustled in the drifting summer wind; it was to be another fruitful day. At least, that's what she thought. A small parcel sat on the edge of her porch, cold and abandoned. Her sense of haven-hood shattered, the woman's eyes raking back and forth across the forest line. No movement; nothing at all. Studying the entity, she ultimately decided to slash it open, revealing a small disk in the process. One that was surprisingly durable given the broken container. Wilhelmina gingerly picked it up before heading inside. Despite the oddness of the contents, the cool surface was a relief in the persistent heat. Placing it on the table, she pondered it once more; what could it possibly hold? Did she want to know? The woman didn't know who had sent it; Mina had taken great pains to make sure her relatives didn't know where she was going after leaving Germany. Picking it up once more, she held it in the window, the sunlight reflecting across its surface. Deciding it was better to see than to wait and contemplate, Wilhelmina found her disk player, blowing across the surface to clear any dust. Steeling herself for its content, she inserted it, waiting for the play to begin. With the action, a hologram would come to life. The projection buzzed a bit before solidifying into a figure that could only be described as off-putting. It cleared its throat before speaking. "Apologies on interrupting your quiet abode Ms. Amsberg," the projection began as she cringed at her surname, "but your talents have been deemed quite useful for a mission. We require your services in order to save someone. Should you accept, you will receive a handsome reward of $4 million deposited in the bank account of your choice. Please proceed to your regional airport, where you will receive further instructions. This message will now self-destruct in 10...9...8..." With a practiced ease Mina took out the disk before crushing the object in her hand, setting off the fireworks. The shattered pieces trickled from her grasp. Her gaze fell upon her lunch, half-finished. It seemed curiosity would rule the day; sliding out of her chair, Mina exited her home before entering her truck, throwing a bag of goods onto the passenger set. The VW Amarok rumbled to life, the lass stepping on the gas before it thundered down the road, a rare burst of noise in the serene Carolinian air. ---- Rendezvous; End of the Tunnel Staring into the cloudless skies and jarring sunlight, two heavily armed, muscular and tall men sporting shades escorted out a handcuffed and physically worn out male with dark shaggy hair and a worn out orange prison jumpsuit while the male carried an eighteen pound heavy ball and chain attached to his right foot in his arms whilst sporting a smile; with one of the armed men pushing him forward and another one being checking out the female prisoners across the fence while casually pointing his firearm at his head, the restrained prisoner had no choice but to keep walking. He was reminded by one of the nearby guards that if he tried to do something 'heroic' again then they would have no problem in taking care of him this time and this time, they would not led him get away with just a few bruises, cuts and a lack of hot showers. The dryness in the air was only rivaled by the dryness displayed by his partially healed puncture wounds and bruises. As his dark brown eyes glow after being struck by the harsh rays of the sun, Reed turns away his face in discomfort saying, "Oh wow... sunlight, haven't seen that in like forever. So what's the occasion? Prison party?" only to have one of the guards raise his guns and give him a harsh look. "Believe it or not, Harford... you have a visitor. All those prayers finally worked out for your dumb ass" the guard added. As someone watches over and narrates to himself, His name is Reed Harford. He is kind of an idiot. Lovable and a total nice guy but an idiot. He came all the way here, to in the middle of nowhere, East Africa, to free people from the tyrannical rule of a new dictator named Abdul Kareem, in the town. Turns out— surprise, surprise, people do not want to be saved; they like it in here, hell, they are just as bad as him and they do it all just to please him— telltale sign of hegemonic oppression, real nasty. Leaves a bad taste in mouth. Which is why they hired mercenaries like those two to toss him in Kareem's trophy prison, where he keeps all of his favorite 'criminals' captive for display like little cute ribbons that you get at grade school... Reed escorted by the two mercenaries walks into the compound's entry gate that was crawling with guards and mercenaries as he met up with an overweight elderly priest. One sniper, eight guards and six mercenaries... all armed to the teeth; they do really love their security in here, the narrating voice added. One of the blonde mercenaries braced his assault riffle and began frantically looking in all directions and inspecting the priest, "You alone, father? Is it really smart to be sent down here alone?" he questioned. "It was my request to the assembly that I come here alone. I come in peace and not violence; I suppose keeping me safe now falls on you, son" the priest replied calmly. The calm reply was followed by a jovial chuckle as he walked near the prisoner, however, a guard intercepted him saying, "That is close enough, padre. We don't want this animal to start biting you!" This remark made Reed smirk and the old priest shook off the guard's warning by simply ignoring it. Another mercenary pushed Reed next towards the priest, causing him to lose his balance and nearly trip and fall; though, the man made a quick recovery. "You have five minutes to confess your sins, American!" exclaimed the mercenary. Reed with a goofy smile on his face, looked at the priest and said, "I would totally shake your hands if not for the fact that I'm carrying this metal ball while being cuffed... the security is reeaaaal tight in here." The elderly priest placed his hand on the prisoner's shoulder, reassuring him. "I am a priest, son. They call me Father Redding, I am with the International Amnesty Council and these conditions are absolutely unforgivable... this is almost like the Devil's work. Rest assured, child, I will be filing a complaint with the state department regarding this and they will look into this.." said the priest while giving a guard a rather nasty look. The guard boldly replied, "Spare it, padre. There are a whole bunch of locals who would love to get their hands on this monkey and put him out of his misery. We are doing him a favor by keeping him in here" much to the priest's dismay. The priest guided the prisoner away from the mercenaries while announcing, "If you gentlemen would be respectful enough to let us pray, that would be great. Give us a moment of privacy please!" all while Reed muttered under his breath, "Not to be ungrateful but I don't think they w—" but before he could finish, the guard instructed the mercenaries to turn away and said, "So long as you both are out in the open and don't do anything too stupid, you can pray to my ballsack for all I care!". Seeing the guard turn and walk a few steps away from them, the priest placed a rather giant religious book in front of the prisoner. "Not much of a reader; especially of the Bible, sorry" remarked Reed while wearing his signature grin on his face upon examining the odd religious book. "Shame. The Lord's book might be your way out, Mr. Harford!" replied the priest. This greatly confused Reed but soon it became all too clear as the priest opened up to book to reveal how it was actually hollow and contained his segmented takedown bow. Reed's face changed as it was filled with shock and excitement and like an eight year old who could barely contain his excitement at a toy store, he eagerly questioned the priest, "Holy! Is that my bow?" "Exactly, son. This book has answers to all of your problems", the priest replied with a smarmy light-lipped smile. "You realize that this is totally crazy, right?" whispered Reed as he leaned in closer to prevent the guards from hearing him. "Amen!" exclaimed the priest with a strong and confident tone. Signalling Reed to let go of his chained ball, the priest tossed the book in his hands and took off his glasses; glancing at the guards. "Like they say, son, go big or go home!" he added while pulling onto a string attached to his suspender and grabbing onto his own face at the same time; only to reveal a hidden quiver full of arrows and take off his 'face'. Ripping out his padded shirt, the man revealed himself to be the intimidating vigilante known as Spectre. Reed was in shock as he could not help but marvel at the sight before him and began thinking to himself, "They call him the Spectre; he is on FBI's most wanted. A lot of bad people say he is crazy, especially the crime bosses. They could be right for all I know but given my position, right now? I doubt I'm in a position to judge anyone let alone him!" Without wasting a single millisecond, Enzo reached into his holsters and drew his pistols out; shooting off the hinges of his handcuffs and the chain linked to the metal ball; freeing Reed from his restraints. Pushing Reed backwards, so that the archer could retreat and put his bow together, Enzo began shooting down the guards; starting with the sniper, who ironically was 'sniped out' and quickly dealt with, with a head-shot no less. Reed continued to think as he finished arming his bow and pulled back the draw string; aiming it towards the neck of a mercenary. Releasing his arrow, he wasted no time to reach for another one from his quiver. "But, he just popped out of convincing disguise and blew off the chains off that godawful ball and screwed up the hinges keeping the cuffs together... and gave me my bow and arrow? Let's just say, this guy might just be the kind of crazy I need in my life right now!" A few moments later, the guards and hired muscle start dropping like mercenaries as they are riddled with bullet holes and puncture wounds from arrows. With that, a large and unusual 'bang' is heard across the street, coming from the direction of the prison as an explosion goes off from an explosive arrow launched by Reed with incredible precision; taking out the wall of the compound. Reed and Enzo start making a break for it, while the mercenaries stared at the now demolished wall that was made of reinforced concrete; shocked at the energy yield of the explosive arrow shot by Reed. After all, it was not everyday that someone someone with a bow and arrow walked out of the prison by blowing up a 2 ft thick concrete wall reinforced with 4 inches of steel. "Damn... I gotta get me one of those!" said the blonde mercenary. As another sniper took aim, he was surprised by Reed and his incredible archery skills, who rendered his riffle useless by shooting an arrow down its barrel in less than a second. Reed greeted the frustrated sniper with a fleeting smile, before shooting him in the face with his arrow. "You have more of those, right? The explosive arrows?" questioned Enzo. "You brought me by back-up quiver..." "So, that's a no then?", Enzo further catechized while shooting off the tires from a vehicle; ensuring that they would not get followed immediately. "Afraid so, dude... Please tell me that you broke down and asked the U.S. armed forces for the keys to a M125 ASV?" Enzo replied pointing his finger at a lightly armored scout car that was parked nearby, "Something like that, archer-boy". Reed's eyes widened and he stopped himself from uttering a single syllable. "Reed Harford, speechless? That just made this whole trip worth it!" exclaimed Enzo while running towards their getaway car. As the duo made their way, a fragmentation grenade is hurled in their way, which Reed takes notice of and subsequently tries to take cover from, only to have it be kicked away by Enzo in the nick of time; before it could land and explode near them. The kick caused the grenade to fly back to where it came from; the grenade detonated as it landed among the mercenary, grievously injuring them in the process. "That's a goal, alright. Boy, am I glad that I liked soccer growing up, heh...", remarked Enzo getting into the vehicle. Hopping into the car, Enzo puts his combat driving training to use by scaling the rugged and harsh terrain whilst evading gunfire and avoiding triggering land mines. Choosing to lend his 'hero' a hand, Reed gets up from his seat and positions himself to fire arrows at their pursuers. He fires two arrows almost simultaneously taking out a man driving a quadricycle with a perfectly placed headshot and puncturing the eye of another driver on a military truck; causing the later to crash. "Going to be real honest here, I have like 10 of these bad boys left... I wonder if its too late to get back to my cell?" "You are more than welcome to stay, Harford. I'll drop you off like a nice little chauffeur". "So what is this, not-so-scary-ghoul-boy? The last time we had a heart to heart, you told me that if I took this gig — if I became this soldier of fortune— that you would leave me to die". "I am only here because I'm being paid, Reed. Also, because if I didn't come, that would make me an ungrateful person... Consider my debt to you... PAID". "Admit it, you missed me. You loved the Vermillion Marksman by your side. The ghost and the archer were a great team..." "Sure. Get in line and if you are lucky, I'll dress you up as my sidekick". The car took a sharp turn, trying to lose all those who were trying to pursue them in their vehicles. Holding onto his seat out of fear, Reed points his finger towards the windshield shouting "Tanks!" which was met with a quick reply from Enzo in the form of, "You are welcome. Don't mention it!" "NO! I mean real tanks. LOOK! That one is headed right for us and I can see at least three more in the distance...", Reed clarified. "Oh...", Enzo replied as he reached out into his pocket and pressed a button; detonating both the AT mine directly below tank, destroying it. "Daaaaaamn... You got toys, dude. Any chance you got more of those mine things? 'cause we have three more and one of them is about to take aim..." "Um, no. Didn't have time to prepare for all of that but...", Enzo paused briefly, removing his right-hand from the wheel and reaching for the trunk of the car; knocking on it thrice. "You are up, sound boy. Make me proud, kiddo!" he exclaimed signalling his partner who was in the back of the getaway car, the entire-time. Knock knock knock that was the signal for Rudy to move. "Ahh, it's finally my queue," He stood up from a rather uncomfortable criss-cross sitting position as the trunk opened up allowing Rudy to witness the landscape that surrounded the moving vehicle. Although there were several buildings on both sides of the road, what the young man was truly focused on were the tanks that pursued them. Big, clearly armored tanks that for Rudy seemed like hungry, ferocious lions hunting their prey. He seemed rather relaxed as he stretched his legs with the little room he had, perhaps it was the fact that he had his headphones and on and was listening to music that he did not look even slightly preoccupied that the main gun of one of the tanks was aimed directly at the vehicle he was in. No, instead he was grinning. Rudy raised both of his arms so that they were in front of him, aiming directly at the tanks. Opening his palms, a strange green energy resonated from his hands for what seemed to be no more than a brief second. What followed were blasts, a purely concussive force which tore through the air at alarming rates and even made Rudy himself lose his balance for a second. In what appeared to be the blink of an eye, the blasts made contact with the tanks, stopping the machinery on its track and damaging their outer layers; which was made visible by the small dents across the tanks' structure. Soon, the head of several soldiers would pop out of the tank's hatch. With looks of confusion, their eyes moved from place to place, looking for what had caused their vehicles to stop as well as the problem the moving weapons faced. From what they could see, the top layer of armor was gone and the turret ring wouldn't rotate. Amidst their confusion, Rudy aimed a rather loud frequency from his body at his enemies, the high-pitched noise causing them to scream in pain as well as disorientate them. Reed looked at the events that took place with eyes filled with nothing short of full blown enthusiasm; impressed by Rudy's quirk and attitude, he secretly cheered on the young man in his head. However, victory was short-lived, as the tanks only had their outer structure damaged and while their auto-targeting systems were compromised, manual system were still functional. His anxiety grew as the armed men began getting out of their armored vehicles and surrounding them but Rudy's impressive quirk temporarily disabled them. He could see more men on their ATVs charging at them in the distance. He exchanged a look with Enzo, as the gentlemen acknowledged that they needed to deal with the batch of men in their proximity as quickly as possible. Reed looked over to Enzo, "Please tell me you have a plan". Enzo smiled at the questioned as he signaled Rudy to hop back in with them and began firing up the engine. "A plan? I got 36 of those", he replied with his eyes visually changing their look; as if they were waiting for something or rather someone, perchance a back-up. His eyes quickly glanced over the incoming troops in the horizon and thought to himself that they did not have what seemed like about a minute to deal with the disoriented men, before they could regain their strength and start shooting at them or piloting the tanks. Said back up would announce themselves in a flurry of bullets; men falling from their ATVs one by one. Each was shot with the intention to cripple, not to kill; a detail that annoyed the shooter as her stolen ATV roared across the horizon. Shot after shot rang out as the woman bulldozed her way into enemy lines, breaking ranks as mercury guns formed from her hands, unleashing salvo after salvo . She glanced back at the fallen soldiers to make certain they didn't move. "Good." With that, she turned the abused ATV around revving it before sending it barreling into more soldiers, bullets pinging off her and the vehicle as she de-solidified. Becoming a looming wave of mercury, she crashed over the tanks and other enemies while smothering and obscuring visibility. Hopefully they didn't die; if they did..well, they just weren't strong enough. "You must be in a good mood; no bodies, I'll get you some thermometers when we reach the base, Mercury Girl!" Enzo proceeded to drive forward, accelerating the vehicle at top speeds towards the direction of the run way just as a plane was lowering the doors to its cargo bay. Automatically assuming the role of their leader, he signaled his fellow compadre. "Mercury Girl, Archer Boy; take care of the pursuers. Rudy, I need a big boom... crank it up and fire it just behind us when we reach 110 mph, alright?" "Got it, boss." Rudy answered, his lips curving into a cheeky smile. The group had just recently begun working together, yet their chemistry was above the usual. And Rudy knew it was thanks to the man behind the wheel, who had made the vehicle speed up gradually. Looking back at Enzo, he noticed the man's thumbs up, signaling that they had reached 110 miles per hour. Rudy nodded before taking a deep-rooted stance. He drew his hands to his side and clasped them together. Closing his eyes momentarily, he focused his quirk upon a single point; made evident by the shining green light that seemed to emanate from it. "Here. We. Go!" with a fluid yet strong motion, he thrust his hands forward releasing a sound blast in the form of disks that sped up the vehicle by a sizeable margin. "Kindly stop flapping your gums, you're wasting time and energy that could be utilized more constructively," was her curt response, a small southern drawl mixed in. She solidified once more, the mercury wave coalescing into a humanoid shape as she surveyed the field, looking for any enemies that were recovering. A few shots fired told her that others missed the first wave. A mistake on their part. "No matter." With that, a hand reshaped itself into a machine gun. Sighting her targets, she unloaded a hailstorm of mercury bullets on their location. "So much for a corpse free endeavor." She then turned her back, taking off in pursuit of the vehicle. Eclipse Trivia * A nock is a notch or groove at the end of an arrow into which the bowstring fits. **Nocking point is a play on the word "knocking point"; the point at which one has their values and morality be placed under scrutiny, as reality comes down 'knocking'. Category:Roleplays Category:Outsiders story